


年下CP你怎么看？

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 伪论坛体，灵感来自内马尔回巴萨发了一圈合影唯独没有梅老板





	年下CP你怎么看？

**五大联赛》》》球迷论坛》》》八卦专区》》》本周话题**

**> 年下CP你怎么看？<**

 

**1楼 更衣室10号旁边是几号**

这道题我会答！

年下就是挑个合适的号码，更衣室坐他旁边。

  
  


**2楼 兔子鱼是真实存在的生物**

楼上以为谁没穿过11号？

 

年下就是没有机会也要创造机会。即使不能再和偶像一起训练，一起上场，一起排人墙，一起拿冠军也要在友谊赛赛前偷拍偶像训练，中场跑到对家替补席和偶像聊天，赛后发ins宣告主权。

 

**3楼 LM10是打开宝库的密码吗**

（我好像嗅到了修罗场的味道。）

楼上，不在同一家俱乐部完全没关系，德比相爱相杀才符合潮流。

年下就是隔着球员通道的铁窗向你伸出手。 

 

**4楼 今年的夏天是蓝色的**

楼上，不在同一家俱乐部怎么追偶像。

年下就是追着偶像来到同一家俱乐部。

  
  
  


一起拿奖一起聚餐一起庆祝

  
  
  
  
  


 

**5楼 没有打算换头像**

楼上，伦敦生活指南拿好再见。

  
年下就是你去哪里我就去哪里。一家俱乐部不够，那就两家俱乐部。陪你蹲在场边相互依偎，陪你彻夜狂欢送你回家，不仅要陪你踢足球还要陪你打篮球。

  
  
  


**6楼 网球也很有趣**

又见修罗场。

无论如何，下次拍照请不要把我放在你们的修罗场里，好吗？

年下就是全国见证为前辈唱歌。

  
 

**7楼 小奶狗是什么**

年下是一种眼神。

  
  


**8楼 小狼狗是什么**

楼上说的是这种眼神吗？

  
  


**9楼 我依旧喜欢土豆炒鸡蛋**

老东家好多修罗场……

年下就是学英语、滚草地、抢走他的百事可乐、穿着短裤打雪仗

 

**10楼 蓝军CP后继有人了吗**

年轻人还是too young too simple

10和11坐在一起算什么，8和26了解一下。

聚餐坐旁边算什么，直接坐大腿了解一下。

俱乐部和国家队算什么，俱乐部加国家队了解一下。

社交网络发合照算什么，个人自传合照封底了解一下。

【懒得放图】

 

**11楼 10号旁边曾经还有11号**

怎么看？根本不敢去看他。

【此处无图】


End file.
